In a timepiece fitted with a movement comprising a large number of complications, it is practical for time-setting to be carried out in only one direction of rotation of the winding stem, preferably the clockwise direction. In fact, time-setting in the opposite direction can cause unanticipated movements of parts, for example in a strike mechanism and especially in a perpetual calendar mechanism, which often leads to the deterioration of some elements of the movement. As the user still does not have a good understanding how the timepiece and its complications work, it regularly happens that ill-advised manipulations, such as time-setting in the opposite direction, are carried out despite warnings, which means that the timepiece has to be returned to after-sales service.
It is also known from GB 1241936 a time-setting mechanism which does not have any winding wheel and comprising a rotatable stem, a section of which having a plane surface parallel to the axis of the stem, coupling means mounted on said section, said coupling means being rotatably connected to the stem and able to move between a direct coupling position with the minute wheel and an incoupled position from said wheel such that there is no intermediate wheel train between the coupling means and the minute wheel.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome these drawbacks by proposing a timepiece that enables the user to rotate the winding stem in both directions, in the time-setting position, without any risk of damaging the movement.